Team TRY3
"TRY3" or "TryThree" (トライスリー Toraisurī) is the main team in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis and Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate. Members *Chrono Shindou (Leader) *Shion Kiba *Tokoha Anjou History This newly found team was suggested by Kamui Katsuragi as he is the one who decided to form an unlikely team. At first their teamwork was terrible, however, this changes over time. As the name goes by, TRY3 consists of three vanguard fighters, there are no relief players like previous seasons. Chrono appears to be its unofficial leader, working hard to make sure the team keeps its act together, as shown after their loss to Team Demise. In GIRS Crisis, their goal is winning the G Quest. It is revealed by Misaki and Kamui that all of Team TRY3 will play a large role in defeating Ryuzu Myoujin, not just Chrono. To defeat their enemy all of Team TRY3 must become stronger, which will in turn give Chrono the strength to defeat him. They win the "Ultimate Stage" of the G Quest and gain the right to join Ibuki's team to capture Ryuzu Myoujin. In Stride Gate, the new goal of the team is to fulfill their individual reasons to fight, as well as stop Ryuzu Myoujin and the Company's goal of gathering the 12 Zodiac Time Beasts in order to open a Stride Gate that connects Earth to Planet Cray. Recently Am requested for TRY3 to help save Luna after being defeated by Satoru Enishi and getting kicked out of Company. After Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate, but before the events of Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, the team was disbanded due to each member wanting to focus on their personal goals, and they all went their separate paths. All three of them enrolled into different high schools; Chrono is currently attending Tokyo Metropolitan Harumi High School, Shion was accepted into Fukuhara High School, and Tokoha went to study abroad in Paris. Due to their interest in the Under20 Championship, they each formed new teams. Gallery Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-OP).png Tyr3 Freakout.jpg Three Little Dorks.jpg Tokoha-Chrono-Shion.png Try3 smiles.jpg Scr2ieo3rkvryskotjq0.png G Ending 2.png TRY3 Mekurumeku Yuuki.png TRY3 Mekurumeku Yuuki 2.png Tumblr nw2hev7PeN1te1xnqo1 400.gif Chronojet-Ahsha-Altmile (Anime-GC-NC).png Team Try3 laughter.jpg|Try3 laughing Team Try3 work aprons.jpg Team Try3 in Gear Crisis.jpg Try3 taking risks.jpg Chrono-Shion-Tokoha-Taiyou-Am-Luna.png Eyecatch GC02A.png Try3 gazing the sunset.jpg Next Gen Try3 1.png Pleasure Stride Try3 1.png Pleasure Stride Try3 2.png Pleasure Stride Try3 3.png Safe and Sound Try3.jpg Try3 hands in.jpg Vangamen1.png|Card Warriors, Vangamen (debut) Vangamen2.png|Card Warriors, Vangamen (return) Try3 in Next debt.jpg|Try3's information in Next Try3 in place.jpg Team Try3's intro in Next.jpg|Try3's intro in Next Try3's beach day.jpg Try3 camping.jpg Try3's silliness.jpg Try3 smiles.png Try3's hijinks.png Team Try3 symbols.jpg Try3 in awe.jpg Try3 amazed.jpg Try3 determination.jpg Try3's avatars.jpg Try3 colors.jpg Try3 stars.jpg Cardfight!! Vanguard G Z (End Card).png|Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z End Card Trivia *Before they came up with their official team name, a running gag was that when they went to an event and said that they haven't decided on a name yet the event officials would assume their name was "still undecided". Category:Characters b